My mom the Ped Surgeon
by TNdani
Summary: One shot that takes place during/after 7x18.  May contain spoilers.


**We were talking on twitter the other night and this came to me. Hope you like it. It's a one shot of what I would like to see. Hope that you enjoy.**

**Callie's POV**

When most people are asked about the day their children were born, they give a loving story about argument is the delivery room or the painful hours that labor had taken over they body. Some stories are of pain beyond anything you can image. The ending is always the same. The Doctor announces 'Congratulations' and places this tiny human in your arms. It's life is now in your hands and the love that you have for that child is overwhelming.

I wish that I could say that I had any of these. Unfortunately mine was different. In an instant. In a moment. That's how people say that your life changes. One second you are in your life and the next….the next you are forever changed. Here is the story of what happened to us; to my family.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Arizona's POV**

"Callie? Callie. Callie!"

Our lives had become so hectic and full of chaos. Callie and I had gotten to where we argued most of the time. Since I came home, everything was strained. My job no longer held the joy it once had. I was put under the thumb of Stark, which made for a bad day, everyday. I had told Callie that this wasn't my dream, and during the past month, she became careful of what she said to me. I hated that part the most. I hated what Africa and Mark, and Callie and myself had done us. We were once the stable couple, the only everyone wanted to be. We just weren't the same. But in that moment, 'Marry me', we were Callie and Arizona. The Callie and Arizona that we were before the baby drama and Africa, where chicken pox and hiding surgeries from the chief were all we worried about.

As I continued to look into those big brown eyes, I remember why I held on. I loved her and none of the rest of the insanity mattered. Callie was the love of my life and she needed me. So for her, I would wait. Forever if that's how long it took for her to see.

The impact was unbelievable. I remember vaguely pulling myself away from the airbag that had deployed. I could feel the cut and the burning from the marks that it would leave on my face. I looked in the passenger seat to find it abandoned. My eyes were drawn to the feet that were the only part of Callie still within the vehicle. As I screamed her name, I jumped out of the car.

As a Doctor, we see people at their worst. They are broke when they arrive and, if we are lucky, they are somehow put back together before they leave. We see people unlike their family and friends. It's different when that person is, your person. When you see them after being ejected from a vehicle. Their face cut and bloody, whimpering, wheezes from a collapsed lung, and a trembling body that indicates shock. We aren't Doctors any longer and that isn't a patient. That is Callie. That is my life laying on the hood of that car. That is my world.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Callie's POV**

They say that when your life flashes before you, that you see the important parts. What important parts? I hadn't said 'yes', we hadn't said 'I do', we hadn't even held our little girl. Those were the important parts that we had yet to live. What I remember is Arizona. There were moments that later I would remember, like hearing the screams of the ambulance as we were rushed to the hospital; our hospital.

Our friends stood in silence as they heard the ambulance getting closer. They couldn't move. Afraid of when they opened those doors, what they would find. Teddy, Arizona's best friend, stood there trying to pull together all the strength that she ever owned. She knew that she would have to be strong for herself knowing what she may have to see. Then she knew that she would have to be strong for Arizona. She needed her.

**xxxxxxx**

**Arizona's POV**

Everyone was standing there when the doors opened. It was rare that everyone was on duty that day and were free to come to our rescue. Then there was Alex. My little protégé. Alex would do anything for me. I knew that all I ever had to do was ask. I had grown to really like and respect Alex, maybe even go as far as to say, that as a friend, I loved him. Cristina and Owen held hands as they waited. Callie was one of Owens first friends. He talked about it often. She, being Cristina's room mate, had made his life fun and happy. She often cooked for the group and had seen him unlike any of us; naked. Lucy stood in the back with nerves on edge. We weren't just patients, we were friends; colleagues. Now Callie lives, and the life of our unborn child, was in their hands. Nervous wasn't even the right term for what they were feeling.

Mark and Derek stood in silence. Their minds racing. Mark didn't know what he would do if anything happened to Callie and that baby. Then there was me. I know that we didn't have the best of relationships, but we were family in some sick twist of fate. He loved me and I knew it, even though a secret hatred for him ran deep inside me. Bailey also stood in fear. Her and Callie had a odd relationship. Bailey trusted Callie for advice and frequently asked her opinion. They may not have been work husband and work wife, but they were always there if the other one needed it.

I don't remember the ambulance stopping or my friends dividing up to make sure that we were both alright. I don't remember Richard, Teddy, Owen, Bailey and Jackson running down the hall of Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital pushing Callie's stretcher. I can't say that I knew the moment Bailey grabbed Callie's hand to reassure my terrified girlfriend.

I remember hearing her scream. Not a pain scream. It was a defiant scream that people get from being badly injured. She was in shock. I heard Bailey trying to unsuccessfully calm Callie.

**xxxxxx**

**Callie's POV**

You know, dreams are a funny things. Some people have them and some don't. Some dreams can mimic the story of your life and some can frighten you to the core of who you are. Some people call a dream like the one I had, an out of body experience, but what ever it was, I owe the world to the people that surrounded me that day.

When asked later, I would tell people that vaguely remember Bailey holding my hand and Owen pleading for me to stay with him. It was what happened after that, that has me grateful. What happened next are my memories of that day.

I stood there as I watched my friends and colleagues run me down the hall. Richard was shouting for everyone to get out of the way. What is happening? Why can I see my badly injured body? Am I dead? Is this what dead is? Where is Arizona? What about my baby?

Wait? Why am I still here? Where are they going? I looked at Arizona and somehow my feet took me away from her. Somehow I am now in the OR. I am standing beside Derek as he patiently weighs his options. I notice Lexie, Cristina, Owen, and Teddy. It was if they were waiting. I looked up to the ceiling and prayed to a God I believed in only on some days. "I can't die. Please. They need me. She needs me."

My attention is draw to someone coming in the door. "Oh My God! It's Addison. Wait! No! Not the baby. It's too early. It can't make it. Wait!" Derek has started to relieve some of the pressure in my head as Addie watches the monitors closely. Suddenly there is panic. I watch as Addie reaches over to Lucy and is handed a blade. "WAIT!" I yelled. I was crying, but there were no tears. What was happening to me? I closed my eyes. "I need Arizona." I said out loud to someone. Anyone.

**xxxxxxx**

**Arizona's POV**

I was sitting on a table in one of the exam rooms. My face had been tended to by April Kepner. She was as gentle as she could be. She tried to assure me that Callie would be fine. I wondered if she really believed that or was she just trying to keep me calm. Either way, it wasn't working.

I looked up as someone came in the door. "I heard they sent the helicopter after you."

The red haired woman sat to my side. "I am going to do everything I can. I love her; we all love her and we are going to do our best."

"I need to be in there."

"Arizona, you know that isn't an option. I will send someone out to keep you up to date."

Addison stood and began to walk out. "I can't be this helpless. They need me."

Addison turned to me. "You can't be that room."

"With all do respect Addie, if you take that baby, it is going to need the best Pediatric Doctor we have on staff. We both know that is me." Addison just looked at me. She knew that was the truth. "I will stay out of the way."

"I will meet you half way. If I have to deliver that baby, I will send someone to get you."

"I need to…."

She interrupted me. "That is my best and final offer, Arizona. If I deliver, I will send for you." Addison smiled and walked out the door leaving me unable to argue.

April took my hand. "Doctor Robbins?" I looked up at her. "I will go. I will stay with Doctor Torres and if they need you, I will come and get you." She smiled kindly waiting for my approval.

"Thank you." I tried to return her smile.

**xxxxxxx**

My life with Arizona was the most stable that my life had been since childhood. She was my rock. Somehow I had missed that in the last few months. I know that I was running scared. I was so afraid that she would leave me again that I couldn't even let down a wall that I desperately hated. The wall that separated us. Being afraid isn't an excuse, it's just simply the reason.

I had put everything and everyone above this person. Now I see that, but was it to late? I can only pray that I can wake up from this nightmare. That I have another chance to tell Arizona how I feel. I am pulled from my thoughts by Addison's voice.

"I can't wait any longer. It's now or never, Derek."

"Be careful."

Addison looked at April. "Go get Robbins."

**xxxxxx**

As Mark and I paced the floor, I heard footsteps approaching quickly. I turned to see April. "Doctor Robbins! Doctor Montgomery said to meet her in the NICU in five minutes."

I am not sure how my legs even carried my down the hall. I ran as fast as I could with Aril just behind me. We took the stairs when the elevator seemed to take forever to arrive. I got to the door and scrubbed in, put a surgical gown on, and waited. I am a Doctor. A pediatric Doctor none the less. I spend a lot of my day in this NICU and around a lot of newborns. Six months. Six months babies are always touch and go. Callie wasn't even six months yet. I had seen several six month babies survive, but had not seen many survived under the six month mark, even though it was only by less than two weeks. Two weeks are huge at that point.

I heard the door open and watched Alex and two other nurses push the incubator into the room. I immediately ran over to . God please let it be a girl. I know that the survival rate for little girls are so much higher.

Alex announced to the staff. "Baby girl, Torres. Twenty-four and a half weeks." I froze at the next words. "length 12 inches and weight is 1 pound 6 ounces." 1-6? That number played over and over in my head. I towered over the incubator and looked down at this tiny baby. Her eyes were covered with patches and she already had several wires on her. EKG monitors and a breathing tube. Her chest was quickly rising and falling. This was her. Our baby and she needed me. I couldn't help Callie, but I could help her.

"Baby Torres" A nurse started reading off the test results that were already done, when I interrupted.

I quickly looked at her. "She has a name. It's Sofia. You call her baby Torres again and you are off this case."

"I am sorry Doctor Robbins. I didn't know."

Sofia. It was the name that Callie had picked. She had talked about naming a boy after my brother, but if it was a girl, it was always Sofia. That was Callie's grandmothers name. I took a long look at my daughter. I involuntarily smiled. She already had Callie's full lips and dark skin tone. The heartburn that Callie had for months had made the old wives tail true, as I looked at Sofia's head full of dark black hair. She was here. I couldn't help but smile.

**12 hours later**

I had taken a break from Sofia. Callie's parents had arrived and where camped outside the NICU with Sofia. We had switched places. Carlos and Lucia had been with Callie for the past couple of hours, so we all thought it would give them a chance to see the baby.

She was holding her own. I was so glad that she had been a girl, if for nothing else, they survive better; fight harder. Boys give up to quickly. I was sitting in the chair beside Callie's bed. I was exhausted. I laid my head down on Callie's bed as I held her hand. I had been there maybe an hour, when my pager sounded. I quickly looked at the page that almost made my heart stop. It read '911 NICU'.

I ran as hard as I could down the hallway. No, no, no. I can't tell Callie that she died. No! I ran down the stairs and out the door in the peds unit. I was running down the hall and saw Callie's parents crying. Mark was in a chair with his face in his hands.

"What happened? What the hell happened?"

"She's just to early." Mark said as I ran passed him running into the NICU.

I quickly scrubbed up and put a gown on running over to where she was. Alex was standing there rubbing Sofia's tiny leg. "What happened?"

"Her heart rate and BP are dropping. We've done everything we can. She just keeps declining."

"This is it, isn't it?" I said to Alex.

"I am so sorry, Doctor Robbins."

"Unplug all these damn wires."

"What?"

I walked over to the nearest rocker and pulled it closer. "Unplug the wires. Everything off of her, except the EKG so that I know when she….." I couldn't even finish my sentence. "I don't want to her go like that. I want to hold her and tell her that….."

Alex placed a hand on my shoulder as the nurses did as I asked. "I understand. I'll stay with you if that's alright with you."

"You don't have to stay, Alex, but thank you."

"Doctor Robbins. When I became a Doctor, no one had any faith in me. When I was a resident, everyone thought I was this arrogant joke. When you came here, you saw passed all of that. You saw who I could be and told me that I could be the future of this hospital. You changed me. You made me a better Doctor and a better man. I owe you my career and if I get the pleasure of sitting here with you as you hold Sofia, then I would be honored."

I could do nothing but smile. My protégé. "Thank you."

He nodded. I heard the nurse say my name and I turned to her. She handed me Sofia in a tiny pink blanket and had place a pink bow in her hair. I held her close to me and smiled as tears ran down my face. Alex pushed the rocker further toward me until it was just behind me. I sat in the chair and began to rock her.

I began to talk after just a few minutes. "Do you know how much your Mama loves you. She has wanted you for so long. You look so much like her. She would be here if she could, but she's sick like you. Your daddy and grandparents love you too. And me? I am not even sure there is a word big enough."

Alex turned his back so that I couldn't see the tear run down his face, but I heard the sniffing.

"You would love your room that we have. It's pretty and pink. You would love it." I uncovered my daughter to see her. I only had one thing to do before all hope was lost. I placed her on my chest. Her tiny head was against my throat as I just continued to tell her how much everyone loved her. I wanted to be able to know, and tell Callie, that she knew until the end that she was loved.

**xxxxxxxx**

**Callie's POV**

My eyes fluttered open. I could hear quick moment around the room and could have sworn that I heard my dad. I tried to focus my eyes as I heard a familiar voice. "Callie? It's Lexie. I need to not pull at your breathing tube. Derek is on his way."

My eyes finally focused. _'Wait? Breathing tube?' _I looked around the room. _'What happened? Where was Arizona?'_

"We are here, dear." My mother said. She began to rub my hair and speak to me in Spanish.

'_Where is Arizona?' _My eyes darted around the room. I must have looked panicked or it was the fact the monitors were sounding. My blood pressure was climbing quickly.

Lexie, as if she knew, placed her hand on my shoulder and spoke. "Callie, look at me." I turned my eyes to her. "You need to calm down. I know who you are looking for. She's fine. She just stepped out for a while. She was just here. She's fine."

My heart started to calm as Derek came in. "Welcome back, Torres." He took hold of the tube. "Ok Callie, you know the drill. On the count of three I am gonna need you to cough. One….two….three."

As I coughed he removed the tube. "Can you squeeze my hand?" I did as he asked. "Move your feet for me." Again, I complied. "Now your toes?" As they moved he smiled. "Perfect. Can you talk."

I opened my mouth and nothing came out.

"Take your time." He reassured me.

I coughed and tried again. "Want….Arizona."

Derek chuckled and looked at my parents. "Somehow I knew that was coming."

Someone walked in and caught my attention. It was Addison and Alex Karev. "What…"

"Shhh." Addison said. "I know you are wondering why I am here. I was flown in when you and Arizona were brought in. Callie you sustained some major injuries that caused….."

Addison's voiced stopped at my ears. It wasn't even registering. All I could think was that my stomach didn't look pregnant any longer. I began to panic and cry. "Arizona."

Addison put her hand on mine. "I need you to listen to me, Callie. We had to take the baby."

"No…no…"

"Arizona was with her in the NICU. Callie….the baby….Arizona said her name was Sofia. She would kill me if she heard me call it 'the baby'."

"Girl?" I could still barely speak.

Addison smiled. "Yes." Then her smile fell. "Callie, she weighed in at 1 pound 6 ounces and 12 inches long."

I lost my breathe. "Is she…." It was a question that I couldn't finish.

"The baby took a quick turn for the worst." Tears were increasing. "And Arizona, didn't want her to be alone. She unplugged her monitors and held her." I put my face in my hands as my parents were quickly by my side. "She told her how much that you loved her and how much you had wanted her. She put her on her chest and hummed to her a lullaby." Addison pulled my hands down. "Callie, have you ever heard of the Kangaroo hold?"

I shook my head.

"When a baby like that is sick, you can put it to your chest. When it feels skin on skin sometimes they thrive. Her heart rate started to improve and her blood pressure increased to a normal amount. Callie she's alive. Arizona holding her that way, may have just saved her life."

"Where is Arizona?" My voice was starting to come back.

"She is still downstairs holding Sofia. I am pretty sure that your daughter is going to be spoiled." Addison smiled. "She has a long road ahead, but for now, she is better." Addison hugged me. "You know that one downstairs is a keeper, don't you?" I shook my head.

Addison's phone buzzed. "It's a text from Karev. What could he want?" She chuckled and turned her phone to me. "Alex says that you might want to see this."

I took the phone and looked at the picture of Arizona sleeping in a rocking chair with your daughter laying on her chest, covered by a pink blanket. All I could see was a head full of hair. I cried, but somehow laughed at the same time. "God I love that woman".

**xxxxxxx**

"Ok, Sofia. You're killing us here."

"Ok. Ok." She said.

Our 13 year old daughter was standing in the middle of the living room in front of us. The young girl looked at her parents; all of them. She looked at Lexie and Mark on one couch and Arizona and myself on the other. "So what's the big news."

"I had to write a paper for Mrs. Thompson's class."

"Ok." Mark answered. "So what's the paper about?"

"I had to do a paper on one of parents. It's suppose to be my parent the hero type of thing."

"Nice." Mark smiled.

With four parents that were Doctors, it could have went either way. "So, who'd you pick?" I asked knowing that my daughter had picked her badass ortho mom.

She stood and looked at everyone. "I am going to show you what I wrote, but you have to wait til I leave the room."

We watched as she laid the paper on the table and quietly walked from the room. When we heard her bedroom door close, four people ran to the table to see who she had picked. I couldn't help but smile as I noticed the title on the paper. 'My hero: My mom the Ped Surgeon.'

We all were disappointed, but I laughed as Arizona threw her hands in the air in victory. Now, now our daughter was telling her story.

Suddenly there was another head looking. "Who'd she pick?"

We turned to see our 11 year old son. "She picked me!" Arizona said while she danced.

"Suck up." He turned to walk off.

"No Danny, she picked me because….."

He interrupted her as he walked out the room. "I know cuz you are right and you're awesome."

I yelled down the hall to him. "You know that means your paper is on my, right?"

The End.


End file.
